


Weaver of Wyrms, Taker of Blood

by Chronyxx



Category: Wizard101
Genre: And forgive me because i can't write dialogue for the life of me, Because Anna is a cruel creepy vampire and i love her, I initially tried writing angst but it was more spooky than anything, I'm trying to experiment with different writing styles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing animals (mentioned), Magic, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Older Sister, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, They both fucking die, Unicorn Way, Vampires, Wizard City, Younger Brother, blood (mentioned), fangs, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: Wizard City, being home to one of the finest magic schools in the Spiral, was occupied by many colorful characters of many colorful backgrounds, but none were more colorful than Anna WyrmWeave, who was considered a bad omen for anyone who spoke her name. Due to fear of the eccentric recluse, the town guards leave matters involving her alone. However, this does nothing to deter two curious wizards, who seek to uncover some of the dark secrets Anna keeps behind closed doors.





	Weaver of Wyrms, Taker of Blood

Wizard City, being the hub of magical study and home to one of the greatest magic schools in the Spiral, was occupied by many colorful characters. Many were students studying at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, with dreams of becoming legendary spell-casters and heros, while some were already well-established wizards, able to cast powerful spells and incantations with ease, envied by the younger apprentices and initiates.

And then, there were those considered less than reputable residing within the city.

Anna WyrmWeave was one such case. She was an odd one, to say the least. Skin as pale as the snow that covered the world of Polaris, and hair the color of silver, despite only in her years of young adulthood. She only ever spoke in tongues, words twisted beyond unfathomable comprehension and with underlying meanings.

Unanimously deemed, in every meaning of the word, insane.

Her name was seldom uttered by students and townsfolk alike, in fear she may be listening in on their conversations. Anna was, in a way, like a local myth, or an urban legend; a story a parent tells their child to scare them into good behavior. The very thought of the deranged mage was considered a bad omen.

Having graduated from Ravenwood with Honors, an accomplishment very few have achieved, Anna, more or less, now lived a life of a hermit. For her, leaving her house was a rare occurrence (though some would have you believe she ventures outside her residence in the dead of night, to collect the blood of wild animals), as she was rarely seen outside her home.

However, some of the neighboring residents on Unicorn Way have given accounts of hushed whispers, and strange sounds of what could only be described as a series of incantations at night. While this matter could certainly warrant an investigation by the town guards, the business of Anna WyrmWeave was better left alone, as it was with any matter that involved her.

Although, that did not hinder some informal investigations conducted by curious students.

“C’mon, sis! Are we gonna do this or what?” The young diviner called to his sister, as he trotted down the sidewalk, wand grasped firmly in his hand.

His sister sighed. “Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, bro.”

“No way! We gotta get in that witch’s house before she gets back!” He said, picking up his pace while his sister trudged in tow, grumbling an unintelligible protest.

The pair reached the house in question, near the tower that once belonged to the wretched spirit of Lady Blackhope. It was a small cottage, nestled next between two other similar houses, as were most of the homes on the street. The lights were off in the home, which the brother took as a good sign.

“Uh, you do realize that one, it’s nighttime - of course the lights are gonna be off - and two, that freak’s lights are always off.” His sister remarked, to which he merely rolled his eyes, fiddling with the door knob.

“Sis, haven’t you heard the stories? She always goes at night to search for animals!”

The diviner’s sister looked at him puzzledly. “Animals? Why in Grandfather Tree’s name would she do that?”

He looked at his sister wearily, letting out a sigh, as if the answer should have been obvious to her. “She kills them and uses their blood for her weird rituals, dummy-”

“Don’t call me a dummy, you damn brat!” His sister retorted, her hands clenched in tight fists as she shouted at her younger brother.

“Okay, okay, whatever! Just stop screaming - you’ll wake up all of Unicorn Way!” He whispered, although rather aggressively, hurriedly scanning the area in case someone had left their home to see who had been yelling. Fortunately for them, it seemed no one had been awoken by his sister’s shouting.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and began fishing through his deck of spell cards, smiling broadly when he found the card he was looking for.

“A friend of mine taught me this spell,” He explained, the card dissipating into a yellow smoke, which he then directed at the door knob. The smoke enveloped the knob, and moments later a soft ‘click’ was heard of the door unlocking. 

His sister stared at him in awe, to which he smirked. He opened the now unlocked door, holding it open for his sister. “Ladies first.” He said.

She warily stepped inside the house, carefully watching her footing, as to not bump into anything. “This place is pitch-black!” She whispered to her brother, who was right behind her as she stepped further into the cottage. “What are we even here for?”

“Anything we can find. She must have animal skulls or vials of blood, or something,” Her brother explained, eyes squinting as he tried to make out the silhouettes of what he assumed to be furniture and… a person?

His blood ran cold.

Just as he was about to call out to his sister to get out of there, he heard the door close every so gently behind them, and a faint click of the door re-locking. 

His sister suddenly gasped, letting out a squeak of surprise and terror.

He looked up to see what was indeed a person. She was rather lanky, and there was a strange, glowing yellow light that illuminated her face, or at least, the visible half of it. 

The other half was covered by what appeared to be a skull mask, the light resting in its eye socket. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her visible eye was a murky, lifeless grey.

Both his and his sister’s mouths were open wide with terror, but they could find no noise that left their vocal cords.

“What has appeared in my home but two lovely, juicy flies caught in the web…” Was all the stranger muttered, the visible side of her grin revealing a single, razor-sharp fang.

Finally, a shriek escaped his sister’s lips, but was quickly cut short, and he soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic!! I really wanted to write about another of my wizards besides Catherine, so I thought this would be a fitting way to introduce Anna. I was trying to experiment with different writing styles, so that's why the style of this story looks a bit different than my other works. Originally, I wanted to attempt writing angst, but it was more spooky than anything. Consider it a late halloween fic.


End file.
